Blood Crystals and Porcelain Dolls
by Aziraphael
Summary: Two new teachers to Hogwarts and a new year begins as do the death eater initiation rites
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these they belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon  
  
Blood Crystals and Porcelain Dolls Aziraphael  
  
As the rain pounded the ground, lightning struck illuminating the two figures at the doors of Hogwarts. Needless to say, it was a dark and stormy night. (Although not as dark and stormy as two nights ago when Neville had another accident in potions where he did slightly more than just melt his cauldron. Nevertheless, if any awards were given out for dark and stormy nights this would probably win one).  
  
The taller of the two men adjusted his glasses and then pounded on the door. The huge oak doors heaved open and a small wrinkled face popped out.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" demanded the greasy old man. The tabby cat wrapping itself around his leg. "Mrs Norris and me will see what Professor Dumbledore will have to say about this."  
  
"That'll be quite enough Filch, I'll take it from here." The sonorous voice echoed as another, taller man appeared at the door. He seemed to have materialised from the shadows, his dark cloak sweeping the floor.  
  
"But Professor Snape."  
  
"FILCH," his tone raised, Snape glared at Filch with dark cavernous eyes. Filch looked down, defeated he walked away muttering to himself.  
  
Snape turned his attention to the two men, "Come in then. I don't want to have to wait all night." He looked disapprovingly at the taller man. He still had the same dark hair, the same mannerisms probably even the same glasses, he mused. He then observed the blond; his hair slicked back and his black leather duster dripping on the floor. Although the shorter of the two, he carried himself with an arrogance that seemed to infuriate the other.  
  
"Follow me, you were expected an hour ago." Snape led them through a labyrinth of staircases and corridors, when suddenly Peeves appeared and spotted the taller man. "Look who's back!" he screeched "should've stayed at home". It was then that he spied the other entrant to Hogwarts. His face paled (well paler than usual, what with him being a ghost and all). "I'm sorry I'm sorry" the poltergeist pleaded. Snape watched in bewilderment as Peeves shot out of the corridor. It was as if his very afterlife depended on it. He looked over to the platinum blond who simply smirked. There was something different about him, something he couldn't quite place but whatever it was, it was dark. Snape could almost feel it.  
  
They reached a stone statue. Snape sighed heavily and then said "butterbeer and Bott's every flavoured beans with banana and blackberry sauce." The two onlookers worked hard to stifle their giggles but failed miserably. Snape retorted with a stare that could kill. (And I don't mean a simple murder or even a double, I'm talking about a worldwide massacre with the numbers reaching the billions). The gargoyle slid away to reveal the narrow spiral staircase. The staircase moved up like an escalator and as they stepped off at the top, they found themselves in front of a huge gleaming oak door. The brass griffin knocker turned its head and watched them wearily as Snape pushed the door open.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the circular room, the paintings of former headmasters and mistresses watched intently as an age old man approached the three men. "I've been expecting you," beamed Dumbledore his eyes shining brightly as he greeted the taller man. "Wesley, my boy how are you?" Wesley grinned "Fine sir, although I'm not with the Watchers Council anymore, I'm a rogue demon hunter now." The blond scoffed, "and speaking of demons this is Spike."  
  
"Oh yes of course the vampire," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Vampire! I was not told a vampire would be involved. How can we trust it? What of it's bloodlust?"  
  
"Calm yourself Severus, I don't believe that will be a problem," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Blondie here now has a chip in his head. It causes pain whenever he tries to harm a human." Wesley explained "So basically he's been neutered."  
  
Spike bristled at this; "look I can still kill demons okay! Anyway at least I don't work for that poof of a sire of mine."  
  
"Take that back!" Wesley demanded.  
  
"Make me!" Spike replied.  
  
"Silence." Dumbledore ordered with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'm sure you two can cope Severus will now show you to your rooms". Wesley and Spike rose and were steered out of the room. "It has been a pleasure to see you again Wesley and a pleasure to meet you Spike, or should I say William." Spike turned in surprise just as the door closed and was convinced he had seen Dumbledore chuckling to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was going to be their sixth year at Hogwarts, Yet their excitement had not faded, to meet old friends such as Dean and Seamus. To see what Fred and George had planned for their final year here. To see whom the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and pray Snape had been transferred away or at least had lost his voice for the year but that probably wouldn't stop him. This was running through their minds as they filed into the Great Hall. They took their seats knowing the new first years would be arriving soon ready to be sorted.  
  
"Did either of you notice something on the train?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope" replied Ron.  
  
"Like what?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Like Malfoy" she elaborated.  
  
"He didn't come near us," said Harry.  
  
"That's my point, not one insult or remark."  
  
"Maybe he's finally learned that a Weasley is not to be messed with." Replied Ron puffing his chest out.  
  
"I don't think that's it," said Hermione "I mean just look at him."  
  
The trio looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy absently stabbing the table between his splayed fingers with a butter knife.  
  
"Weird," remarked Ron.  
  
"What is?" Asked Ginny who had just taken her seat.  
  
"Malfoy" replied Harry. Ginny looked over " Does someone want to tell him the table is dead already." She said.  
  
"I don't know if he'd be able to hear them," observed Hermione.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" asked Fred.  
  
"Malfoy" replied Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy, why?" asked George.  
  
"Just look," she said, "he's been acting odd all day. He hasn't made fun of anyone, not even Neville. Even Crabbe and Goyle look confused." (Although you do have to admit this isn't exactly hard to do, I'm sure a three- numbered dot to dot would stump them.)  
  
"Someone should maybe take the knife away from him, although it would be cool to see if he stabs himself." Replied Dean. Within seconds the entire Gryffindor table was watching Malfoy and soon so were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin; as an uneasy silence filled the room all save the "thunk, thunk" of the knife as it stabbed the table in a regular rhythm which abruptly stopped as Malfoy broke from his trance and looked around with enquiring eyes. It was disconcerting to have the entire hall staring at him as he rose from his seat and left the hall.  
  
"Well that was weird" observed Ginny. Ron was about to speak when the door opened to a cacophonous flood of first years.  
  
During the sorting, Hermione said. Malfoy is not the only odd thing today."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
The windows have been boarded up, look," she explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. Why did they do that?" Ron wondered.  
  
"I just don't know." Hermione replied.  
  
When the first years were finally sorted into their houses, the obligatory cheering from each house was over with, and nearly headless nick had amazed another year of children with his almost decapitation. Dumbledore rose to speak. Silence spread through the hall again, the headmaster began "I would like to say a few words; Bubble, pears, apples and squeak". The hall cheered and then Dumbledore called for quiet. "I should now introduce two new members to the staff," He said as right on Que. the Hall doors were thrown open and in walked Wesley. "This is Professor Pryce, he shall be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. And he is also a former Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts." The Ravenclaw table cheered as Wesley waved and took his seat next to Dumbledore. " Kind of young to be a professor isn't he?" wondered Hermione.  
  
"I guess, I didn't look that hard at him." replied Harry.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." Hermione demanded.  
  
"Nothing" said Harry innocently, "Just remember Lockhart." He replied as he and Ron burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hermione went red and said "I hate the pair of you, I hope you know that" she said as she flushed red with anger.  
  
"We're sorry Hermione but it was too easy to pass up," explained Harry.  
  
"Actually Harry he looks kind of like you, without the scar I mean." Ron observed.  
  
"He's right Harry." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Secondly, we have Spike" Dumbledore announced as Spike swaggered into the room and spun a chair around and sat on it backwards." He will be teaching muggle studies as well as assisting Professor Pryce at times in DADA."  
  
"I am definitely taking DADA and muggle studies this year," proclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Me too." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I thought you didn't want to do muggle studies because it felt like cheating just 'cos you didn't have to study?" asked Ron.  
  
"Who said anything about study." Ginny replied before she looked at Hermione and the two girls burst into laughter.  
  
"Ginny?!?" Ron was horrified at what his sister.  
  
"Calm down Ron I'm sure they don't intend to run off with them or anything," reasoned Harry.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Ginny.  
  
Ron glared at her. "Ginny stop winding him up," said Harry.  
  
"Oh he's looking over here," Ginny exclaimed, "do you think he heard us?"  
  
"What from the other end of the hall, oh yeah he has super hearing". Ron retorted sarcastically. Ginny simply stuck out her tongue at him and turned away. Harry and Hermione dissolved into giggles.  
  
"What kind of name is Spike anyway?" said Ron resentfully.  
  
"I wonder what his real name is," said Hermione trying to recover.  
  
"Probably Malfoy," replied Ron.  
  
"Huh?" said Ginny.  
  
"That git has Malfoy written all over him," announced Ron.  
  
"He does not." Replied Ginny indignantly.  
  
"Sure he does, I mean look at the guy, he's practically a copy of the one here," said Ron, "he's a Malfoy if ever I saw one."  
  
"Just because he looks like one, doesn't mean he is," said Hermione diplomatically.  
  
"Sure it does," said Ron.  
  
"Will you two shut up." Demanded Harry, "you can ask him in your lesson, but in the meantime arguing about it is doing nobody any favours."  
  
"Fine I bet you one whole jar of every flavoured butterbeans that he isn't," Ginny challenged. "What scared?"  
  
"No, okay, you're on." Ron answered.  
  
Ron and Ginny sat and ate sulking in silence.  
  
"Something tells me this is not going to be an easy year," said Harry.  
  
"Have any of them," Hermione countered.  
  
"I guess not," he replied as he smiled.  
  
"Anyway, if he was a Malfoy would he really be teaching muggle studies." Ginny sniped.  
  
"Ginny" Harry warned.  
  
"What?" she replied with mock innocence.  
  
"Never mind" he replied defeated. When it came to a Weasley argument, nothing could halt it. It was like an act of god, a hurricane or tornado. It would have been easier to stop the tide.  
  
Spike started laughing to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Looks like our lessons are going to be filled with hormone fuelled teenage girls, that's all." Spike replied with a smirk.  
  
"You shouldn't be listening to people's conversations like that." Wesley reprimanded.  
  
"I'm evil, what did you expect." Spike said reasonably.  
  
" It's still wrong, but.um, whilst your doing it .er. I don't suppose you could tell me what they are saying, could you?" Wesley asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" asked Spike with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, um. purely from a professional viewpoint, you understand. To see my rapport with the students, I'd like to see what they think of having new teachers at their school and how it affects them." Wesley replied blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"You're a pathetic liar" Spike replied shaking his head in mock disappointment. To cover up the smirking he was all too ready to fall victim to. " You just want your ego boosted."  
  
"Oh come on, please," he pleaded.  
  
"Okay, there may be a couple that like you." Spike said grudgingly "but that wont last past your first lesson."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wesley asked slightly worried.  
  
"Cordelia told me about how you got all nervous when her friends came over to the office and shoved an axe into the wall." Spike replied grinning.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill her when I get back." Wesley replied furious.  
  
"Hey you're meant to be one of the good guys, I guess there's hope for you left." Spike said laughing.  
  
Wesley glared at him whilst Spike fell into uncontrollable laughter and then he himself succumb to giggles.  
  
"You're evil and depraved I just want you to know that, Spike," Wesley said smirking  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" he replied wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had walked out of the Great Hall and was blasted by the cool night air from the open double doors. "Good I needed a fag" he thought and walked outside. He leaned against the wall and took out a cigarette from the packet in his coat pocket. He pulled out his lighter and was about to light up when a flash of white caught his eye. "What the." He strode towards the lake where he could see a figure sitting at the edge.  
  
Spike stood next to the sitting figure and stared out onto the lake. He lit his cigarette and sighed as a puff of smoke left his lips.  
  
"They cause cancer you know. Aren't you worried?"  
  
"Not particularly, believe me that's the least of my worries."  
  
The figure laughed sadly "Yeah, I know the feeling." He sighed and then said, "You're new aren't you?"  
  
"Yep I'm the new muggle studies teacher," Spike replied. The figure started to laugh and rose "Muggle studies." Then both Spike and the figure stared at each other. Their hair shining silver in the moonlight.  
  
"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Spike, his cockney voice echoed through the trees.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing" he replied and then laughed. " The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand.  
  
"What sort of like Blond, James Blond" retorted Spike in a bad Sean Connery impression. Malfoy just looked at him blankly. "Never mind," he took Malfoy's hand "Spike's the name although you can call me the Big Bad, if you prefer," he smirked.  
  
"Are you sure you're a teacher here?" asked Malfoy incredulously.  
  
"I'd be in the wrong bloody place if I wasn't." Spike replied, "anyway the rain is making my fags go out so I'm gonna go in. You coming?"  
  
Malfoy thought for a minute and then smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm soaked anyway."  
  
The two started to walk towards the door, "How long were you out here?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, an hour maybe more."  
  
"That's a long time to stare at a lake."  
  
Draco laughed softly, "yeah" he replied.  
  
They reached the entrance hall, "well this is my stop," said Malfoy as he saw the Slytherin's walking to their common room.  
  
"See ya," replied Spike as he watched him disappear down a corridor.  
  
"Hey, where did you go to?" Wesley asked as he appeared at Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Out" Spike replied distractedly, "see what you can find out about this Malfoy kid, I've got a feeling he might be what we're looking for."  
  
"Yeah, okay but I give the next order," replied Wesley. Spike just looked at him and laughed as he walked away. "What? What's so funny? I can give orders too you know," Wesley shouted to the amusement of a couple of Hufflepuff students.  
  
"Pryce, I trust we can be seen as more professional than this," thundered Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape," Wesley grumbled as he tramped his way up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
An overweight silhouette sat hunched on the bench outside the train station. The silver arm glinted in the pale moonlight, it was still a wonder to him and probably would always be he thought as he proudly polished it.  
  
"Oh isn't it pretty," a voice exclaimed.  
  
Wormtail rose his eyes two see two women standing in front of him. The brunette that had just spoken was clutching a doll in one hand and her suitcase in the other as she stared entranced at his arm.  
  
" I believe you were waiting for us," the blond said innocently as she flashed him a smile  
  
Wormtail was taken aback. Of all he was suspecting the secret visitors of his master would be, he did not expect this. However, he felt very uneasy in their presence. Wormtail was not stupid, he hadn't survived this long to not realise when something was not right and these two were definitely not what they appeared. "It's this way," he said nervously.  
  
"Oh look Miss Edith the metal man is scared of us," the woman told the doll and then laughed which only made Wormtail move faster, yet they kept up with him step for step. No these were definitely something to worry about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Weetabix.  
  
It had been two days since the sorting and ten minutes to the start of the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and Wesley was pacing back and forth frantically in the room whilst Spike sat lazily in the teacher's chair his feet resting on the desk.  
  
"Will you stop that you're giving me a headache" Spike complained.  
  
"Hey that's not my fault that's your hangover. I didn't tell you to go out drinking to the early hours did I." Retorted Wesley not breaking out of step.  
  
"I'm just living up to my reputation." Replied Spike grinning.  
  
"Yeah well that's not going to help me if I make a mess of this lesson," Wesley answered as his step quickened, "Oh don't rush to contradict or anything."  
  
"Look I just want to be here to see if you fall flat on your face." Smirked Spike. "Either way it looks good on me. You do well and we look like a couple of bloody experts, which lets face it we are. Well I am I don't know about you. And if you fail completely well I look great in comparison to you. Which I do anyway. And I also get sympathy for having to put up with a .well with you." Spike replied stretching out on the chair.  
  
"Oh thanks for the ringing endorsement," He said disgruntled.  
  
"Look it's all about your attitude, act like you don't care what other people think about you and you can't go wrong," Spike's advice rang in Wesley's head.  
  
"You're helping me?" Wesley replied surprised.  
  
"Yeah, anything just stop that pacing," complained Spike as Wesley stopped looked at him and grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Spike suspicious.  
  
"Giles said something but I didn't believe him," answered Wesley quietly.  
  
"What did that watcher say now?" Spike ordered.  
  
"Just that you'd changed a little you're not as evil as you try to make out."  
  
Wesley smiled as Spike began his tirade which made him madder "When will they get it through their thick skulls, I am not good, I will never be good I don't want to be good. I'm the Big Bad, I'm Spike, and I'm William the Bloody. I am not nice and I certainly am not like that nancy boy hair gelled can't go through one day without having to help someone to ease his oh so poor conscience soul filled sire Angel!"  
  
Spike glared at Wesley, as there was a knock at the door. "Sir can we come in now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh Yeah" replied Wesley trying to ignore the death glare given by Spike, "um sit where you like, and your name is?"  
  
"Hermione, sir" she replied grinning as Harry and Ron made their way through the empty seats. "Don't know why we had to come five minutes early," grumbled Ron.  
  
"We're lucky it's only five, it could have been earlier if she had her way," replied Harry.  
  
"You're saying she didn't?" asked Ron.  
  
"What the hell is this. The bloody Twilight zone or something!" exclaimed Spike.  
  
"What?" replied Wesley.  
  
"That kid, what's your name?" asked Spike pointing at Harry  
  
"Harry and I'm not a kid I'm seventeen in a few months," Harry replied indignantly.  
  
"I guess there's a little resemblance." Wesley replied walking towards Harry.  
  
"A little! What the hell's wrong with you?" Spike shouted, "great that's all we need another one of you in the world!"  
  
"Hey!" cried out Harry and Wesley. They both looked nervously at each other and Harry sat down very quickly. Wesley turned to him, "You said your name was Harry, Harry what?" he asked.  
  
"Potter" Harry replied trying to sound as little as Wesley as possible but only managing to achieve the opposite much to the others amusement who had increased as the class was beginning to fill.  
  
"Harry Potter! Wow really?" Wesley exclaimed removing his glasses, "Spike it's Harry Potter!"  
  
"Woo hoo!" said Spike sarcastically, "so who's Harry Potter then when he's at home?" A deathly silence filled the room. Harry felt a bit odd even though he had prayed of a day when he could say his name without the usual staring and awe, he hadn't expected it today and kind of missed it a little. "THE Harry Potter," explained Wesley.  
  
"Saying it with THE doesn't help," Spike retorted, "I still don't know who the hell he is."  
  
"How can you not know who Harry Potter is?" Asked Wesley.  
  
"I don't know maybe its 'cos I spent the last God knows how many years in America, doing things you couldn't even dream about!" shouted Spike.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, well you know You Know Who," said Wesley his voice reverberating in an ominous way only evil names seem to accomplish.  
  
"Who?" asked Spike.  
  
"He means Voldemort" put in Harry. A gasp went round the room as Harry sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Oh yeah big demon guy, no nose" said Spike.  
  
"Yeah well he killed him, sort of," explained Wesley.  
  
"Oh you're the kid, you're a bit scrawny ain't ya?" Spike said.  
  
" You can say that again," drawled a voice from the doorway.  
  
They turned to see Draco Malfoy's wiry frame in the doorway. He was a guy who knew how to make an entrance, sixteen years of having to wait for his mother to arrive fashionably late. Malfoy was one who knew a party couldn't really start until he was there and would show it. He was flanked by the bulky figures of Crabbe and Goyle, who looked they were going to have enough trouble passing under the door. At sixteen they had already managed to clear the six foot mark and what they lacked in brains they more than made up for in brawn.  
  
"Oh hi, this was that Malfoy kid I was telling you about," Spike told Wesley. Malfoy nodded his head and smiled in acknowledgement as he went to take his seat, whilst Crabbe and Goyle took the seats behind him. Wesley simply stared in disbelief.  
  
"I know Twilight Zone ain't it." Spike said conspirationally.  
  
"He.He.He acts like you and everything," exclaimed Wesley.  
  
"Yeah I think I covered that with the Twilight Zone remark," said Spike growing impatient.  
  
"But..But."  
  
"Will you get on with the bloody lesson already!!!" Spike yelled causing Neville to fall out of his chair and take his desk with him.  
  
"Oh yeah, the lesson" said Wesley snapping out of it as Neville gathered up his things off the floor nervously.  
  
"Oh well done Longbottom" muttered Malfoy "we were worried for a minute there when we thought you actually might have some co-ordination." Spike smirked; this kid was like him in more ways than he thought as he watched Harry Ron and Hermione glare at Malfoy.  
  
"There should be a rule against death eaters coming to this class," grumbled Ron.  
  
" We don't know he is one" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yet, it'll only be a matter of time," muttered Harry.  
  
"At least we can be thankful he's acting normally now, the way he was acting on the first day was starting to freak me out a little," remembered Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I don't know which is worse, Malfoy being Malfoy or zombie Malfoy," replied Ron.  
  
"I think you owe Ginny a whole load of every flavoured beans, Ron."  
  
"What how?" replied Ron.  
  
"Well, this answers your question on weather Spike is a Malfoy," said Hermione. "If he was he wouldn't call Malfoy that Malfoy Kid, would he," reasoned Hermione, "Maybe he's just part veela or something."  
  
"I wouldn't get my hopes up, the way the Professor was acting when Malfoy walked in it was like he saw a ghost which must mean that Spike must act exactly like Malfoy which can't be good," explained Harry.  
  
"Yeah but he is friends with your carbon copy so he can't be all bad, can he," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"I guess," replied Harry "but are you sure they are friends."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two figures stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks. The smell of butterbeer was pouring off them as they spotted a woman standing a few metres ahead. She smiled invitingly and beckoned them over and they followed her as she laughed and disappeared down an alley. They were grinning inanely as they turned seeing another woman looking at them inquisitively. They were too drunk to see the third figure looking away his newly polished arm gleaming in the moonlight. As the second woman swayed over to the shorter of the two and pushed his head to the side as she put her teeth to his neck, he struggled a little but was too drunk or weak to put up much of a fight. She then ran her nail along her wrist cutting in to release blood and then put it to the young wizard's mouth.  
  
"Drink," she ordered and he did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that" pleaded Wesley squirming.  
  
"What this, oh come on I bet Angel drinks in front of you."  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't crush weetabix in it first." Wesley replied trying not to watch but morbidly fascinated.  
  
"It gives it texture, so you can just stuff it." Spike replied finishing off his glass.  
  
"Ugh, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat it again," Wesley replied feeling faint and going a very odd shade of green.  
  
Spike licked the dark red liquid his lips and looked at Wesley as his face returned to normal from its prominent brow and full out fangs. "My game face gone yet?" he asked.  
  
"Just about" Wesley replied, it always freaked him out a little when they did that no matter how many times he saw it happen it would always remind him that they weren't human. It was only when they were angry or about to feed did their true faces appear.  
  
"Ok tell me about this Malfoy kid," demanded Spike.  
  
"Malfoy are an old wizarding family with a lot of ties to the Dark Arts. The father Lucius Malfoy was cleared of working for Voldemort fifteen years ago. The defence was that he was under Voldemort's control and therefore not aware of what he was doing," recited Wesley.  
  
"People believed that?" asked Spike incredulously.  
  
"Well the Imperious curse did happen but for every person it truly did happen to two more would say the same. Bringing doubt on the true cases as there was no evidence." Wesley told Spike, "this means that there are people in Azkaban and those who have died who are innocent and many who are guilty who have been set free." Wesley sighed and then continued "Unofficially Lucius Malfoy is the latter. Harry Potter says he saw him two years ago with Voldemort when he was transported away from the tri-wizard games. I think it's safe to assume Malfoy is working for Voldemort again of his own free will and is most likely a member of his inner sanctum. Only the most loyal and powerful wizards make it there. I can't tell you much about the boy other than what are in reports. I wouldn't know if he was following his father or not but most of the teachers seem to think so. I came to this school between Malfoys so I don't actually have any personal experiences. Today was the first time I'd met one and he hardly said a word so I can't really base it on that. He seems highly intelligent but the friends he has are not the smartest in the world and the fathers of both Crabbe and Goyle were both also seen by Potter as were a number of other fathers from the Slytherin house. Either way Draco Malfoy is heading for trouble be it either from his fathers side or ours," announced Wesley shaking his head.  
  
"Ok so it's up to us to find out which one he'll go for," said Spike as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Yes, where are you going?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Why? You scared the big bad Voldemort is going to get you," Spike replied in a childish voice. Wesley simply glared as Spike smirked "I am off to introduce a new generation to the magnificence that is the Sex Pistols," he announced.  
  
"Your first class, I'd completely forgotten. I feel so sorry for them now, they have no idea what's going to happen," Wesley stated.  
  
"Yeah, like lambs to the slaughter, great ain't it." The Sid Vicious look alike replied his sadistic grin took its place again upon his face as he stalked out of the door.  
  
"They are going to need all the luck in the world," Wesley sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Malfoy sat at his desk staring at the text of his book in a trance trying not to hear the incessant chattering of Pansy beside him. It was times like this that he was grateful that Crabbe and Goyle could only manage about 10 words an hour and that was if they were feeling particularly chatty mostly they moved about the school like living obelisks and saved all their energy for Potter and the Potterettes. He smiled to himself as he remembered meeting them in the corridor. That had been a good one. I had managed to get one on the lack of wealth of the Weasleys' always a sure hit, Potter's little girlfriend, for which I received a badly aimed punch which I dodged quite gracefully if I might say so. That redhead sure has a temper on her. Granger's buckteeth, which is starting to, loose its effectiveness especially as she's had them fixed, and I'm meant to be the vain one. The thing that stuck this in my mind was that with the psycho Weasley girl was another about the same age, she just seemed to be made of shadows like an old black and white image. Her unnatural, endless, obsidian gaze shook me for a minute but only a minute. Still I couldn't concentrate and.  
  
A shadow crossed over his page and Malfoy slowly looked up to meet the steely cold grey gaze of another, his father and rose from his seat dutifully.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Wesley ventured forward. Lucius turned and looked down at him  
  
"You're excused," he sneered.  
  
"No, who are you and what do you want with one of my students?" He wished Spike was there with him true he was a real pain in the neck (literally if he had the chance) and true he couldn't actually hurt humans, but he could do one thing Wesley couldn't. Bluff it. All Wesley could do was stand and stammer.  
  
"I would like to speak to my son privately," Lucius explained "family matters." Lucius emphasised "my son" as though he were simply an object he owned. Wesley looked at Draco and something passed across his eyes. Fear. Dread. It was only momentary but it was there and he knew that feeling all too well. He felt his stomach tighten into knots as memories flooded his consciousness. However, before he was allowed to say anything both had left the room and Wesley was left with his thoughts, a class of slightly bemused students and a very put out Pansy Parkinson.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm worried about him." Wesley stated "I met his father today,"  
  
"Why the father some kind of demon?" Spike asked.  
  
"A father doesn't have to be a demon to terrorise his children," Wesley replied a lump forming in his throat. Spike watched him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I'm guessing he's not the kind for school visits which means they're up to something and it probably involves him so someone should talk to him," Spike stated.  
  
"What you mean me?"  
  
"I haven't met his dear old dad, have I."  
  
"I guess," Wesley looked down at the floor and then said, "I just hope he's not too far gone."  
  
" That Snape said that they would only try to initiate them in their last year. He doesn't think he would have joined yet."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Wesley said sadly as he left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy stood on the Quidditch pitch his face looking up to the sky his eyes closed as the rain washed over him, cleansing him. He didn't know how long he had been there and he didn't care. He just couldn't let this moment end. If only his life had consisted of this one moment, he wanted the serenity of it, the simplicity. Now there was no Voldemort and no Harry Potter. He had no family and fair-weather friends. There were no enemies, he had no need to watch his back and be suspicious, and best of all there was no Initiation, no Test as there were no death eaters to join. But there was. There was a Voldemort and a Harry Potter. His family, friends and enemies did exist and he had to watch his back from all three and the most powerful poison to swallow was that there were Death Eaters and by default an Initiation to go through. A Test he must succeed in to be of any hope to his father, any hope to be a true and proud Malfoy any hope to live out his life as a Malfoy should. He felt the grain of the wood from his broomstick as he opened his eyes and sighed as he looked to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle were shouting in the distance but he could not hear them over the roar of thunder. Their test would be different to his. Each was different for each candidate and the Death Eaters usually decided the tasks. Voldemort however would decide his test. With each new set of candidates one would be chosen by Voldemort who showed the greatest promise, It had been his father and now it was him, it was known to be more testing than the others but with greater rewards. Crabbe and Goyle would pass they were fools who were blindly following in their fathers' footsteps. However, they had never known any different and neither had he. Was he more the fool because he knew what he was doing and yet did it anyway? He wouldn't be surprised. He mounted his broomstick and rose into the air. The wind lashed his hair and robes as he fought against it. He climbed trying to break away from the dreams, from everything, leaving the world behind and flew higher and higher until there was a tremendous crash of thunder till it all went quiet and dark. 


End file.
